It is well known that in order to achieve the desired distance of travel of a golf ball as a result of the golfer's striking the golf ball with the golf club, the golfer must accomplish the desired amount of wrist cock during the back swing. It is almost impossible for the golfer himself to feel the amount of wrist cock taken during the execution of the golf swing, it is impossible for the golfer to see himself during the execution of the wrist cock portion of the swing.
There are numerous golf instruction aides in the prior art and each is useful to assist the golfer or to assist the instructor in the teaching and perfecting various portions of the golf swing. The aides known to the prior art generally are useful in assisting the golfer to stay on a particular swing plane, to make the desired hip turn, to make the desired shoulder turn, to accomplish the desired follow through, to assist the golfer in execution of the proper grip on the golf club or the like. Applicant is unaware of any golf swing instruction aide which measures and or controls the wrist cock taken by the golfer during the golf swing. There is thus a need in the golf swing instruction art for an apparatus which is easily used by a golfer to assist in measuring and or controlling the amount of wrist cock during the back swing of the golf swing thereby assisting the golfer in perfecting the golf swing and also by an instructor in working with the golfer to accomplish the desired amount of wrist cock during the back swing of the golf swing.